Atonement
by VanSloan
Summary: 5 years had already passed since Naru rejected Mai and now he's back. "So you think you could waltz right back here and take her away? Sorry Naru you've lost your chance." -sighs- I suck at summaries / \
1. Haunted

Summary: It has been 5 years since the SPR office closed down and Naru had decided to return to Japan to visit his brother's grave. Nevertheless, is that the reason why?

**CHAPTER 1**  
**"Haunted"**

"Back to Japan? All of a sudden, why?" His father looked surprised as he stopped what he was doing.  
"To visit Gene, I feel bad for not visiting my own brother's grave for five years. I believe it is just the time I should." he replied with his standing straight but his eyes weren't direct to his father.  
"It's just so out of random, have you told your mother yet? I don't mind, but when you came back from Japan you were-"  
"I haven't told mother yet, but for sure I will let her know." Naru interrupted him and explained. His father stood from his chair and placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder and directed looked at him.  
"I may not know what happened, all I can say you should face what you ran away from. Son just take good care of yourself." Naru bowed and lifted a half-hearted smile.

After being granted to go from his father, Naru went to the garden where his mother's watering flowers. Noticing her son, she greeted him and he pecked her forehead. Naru felt his palm sweat knowing his mother was the type who worries about the littlest thing. After Gene's funeral, his mother couldn't put her son into intense investigations anymore.  
"What brings you here Oliver?" she asked as she stopped watering her plants. Naru explained and through the fifteen minutes of conversing his mother gave him a worried look but understood his wishes and permitted him. But she asked,  
"Are you sure you're only going to visit your brother?" she knew her son became depressed coming back from Japan not for his brother but for someone else.  
"Yes mother, and don't worry I'll get you something when I return." he smiled as he hugged his mother and left.

That evening he booked his flight the next morning, he was packed and all set and the only thing he needed to do was wait. Waiting was something he is no longer good at, because with nothing to do, he thinks and when he thinks he will only have a faded memory of her. But he couldn't help it and slowly closed his eyes.

****

5 Years Ago

At the end of the funeral, he stood in front of the fresh buried soil of his brother and just stared it.  
"I'm sorry… about your brother," a silent whisper came from Mai's lips as she stood a few feet away from Naru. He didn't answer nor bothered to look back. Through the distant, their friends stopped and as Takigawa was going to step forward, Masako pulled his sleeve as a signal to leave them alone and they did.  
Mai had nothing to say which made her believe that saying things won't solve anything and leaned her head towards Naru's back.  
"I know I have no right to compare the death of my parents to your older brother,…just know that you are not alone Naru." she reassured, but it seemed that it didn't work when he walked away from where he was and stood behind her.  
"I've already did accept his death, what I couldn't accept…" he stopped for a moment and recollected his thoughts.  
"Let's go before it rains, you need to take your belongings out of the office before it closes." with that he didn't finished his first sentence and left Mai by herself.

The buzzing sound and the vibrant of his cell phone against his hand woke him up as he caught a glimpsed of sunshine from his window. He did what he did every morning and as he finished taking a bath, Naru decided to wear his light blue button up shirt and black pants. All tucked in his pants he didn't take time to look in the mirror, took his rolling bag, and left his house.

It was a Sunday and as he asked his parents to drop him off to the airport, the ride was about an hour long. Looking through the tinted window his mind drifted to the thoughts of his faded memories when his deepest regret had haunted him.

***  
The newscast has reported a light storm during the closing of his office and the movers had requested to wait out until the storm calms down. Naru in the other hand sat besides the sofa in the interview area and watched the raindrops pitter-pattering his window. With stray dried up tears and swollen eyes, the investigator had a lot in his mind even he couldn't decipher what he was feeling. A knock interrupted his thoughts and then the door open with the ring of the bell as her voice called him out,  
"Naru, I'm coming in…" the sound of her voice made him ache but he made sure she wasn't able to read it. Removing himself from his seat, he accidentally brush pass Mai but didn't bother to stop. Instead, she took him by the arm to stop.  
"I'm not going to leave, I came all this way to let you know I'm here…please stop pushing me away." a tear started to shed as she tried to hold back, but Naru roughly pushed her away.

"Oliver, we're here. I guess you should get going." his father parked the car and turned to his son who was still in deep thought.  
"You sure he doesn't need Lin to come?" his mother whispered to his father, but it was for him to hear.  
"Oliver's old enough to go on his own. You should stop treating him like a child." he replied.  
"Mother, there's nothing to worry about. Besides I'll be coming back in three weeks." Naru reassured her. Getting out of the vehicle and waved his parents goodbye he made his way to his destination. Making this decision for the first time, which was to follow his heart, made him feel the long forgotten emotions he had long ago. Naru will do whatever it takes to repent his mistakes.

* * *

hope you all like it! I own nothing!


	2. Forgotten

**Author's Note/Disclaimers: Thanks for the reviews and to make up for chapter 1, I want everyone to know I don't own Ghost Hunt and is respectfully the novelist and manga-ka's own. **

**Just to all this fanfic will consist short chapters and I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

"**FORGOTTEN"**

Making her way through the door, she sighed in relief as she threw her herself in a new soft beige furniture.

"I never knew this could be so tiring." she grabbed a nearby ultra fluffy pillow and snuggled her face into it.

"What did you expect? Moving back here from Massachusetts wouldn't be that easy especially bringing new furniture with us." he chuckled as he put a box filled with items and put it aside with the rest.

"You can be funny sometimes you know that?" he added, she sticks her tongue out and retorted,

"Shut up Yasuhara, nobody asked for your opinion." she started to giggle as she threw her pillow at him, which hits his face. It messed up his glasses and he adjusted it while picking the pillow off the floor and headed towards her to sit on foot stand right besides her.

"On the contrary mademoiselle, you were expecting an answer.," he said with a sly tone. The answer got to her and settled in defeat.

"Oh touché monsieur Yasuhara, you know me that well." she played along with their French game.

"I can't believe…we have our own office." she smiled as she looked around her. Yasuhara suddenly placed his hand on top of her forehead and smiled with her.

"Well we did work so hard for it; it's time for the both us to live up our dream." Mai noticed an expression on Yasuhara's face and asked,

"What's wrong Yasuhara?" he blinked then nodded side to side and replied,

"Just realized something?"

"Ok…go on." she felt his fingertip going through her scalp and it felt so soothing.

"Realized how happy you are is all. I haven't seen that smile in a long time." he explained.

"What are you talking about? I have always been happy, I'm really happy we graduated from Harvard, happy that we're back home." she gently pushed the bangs out of his eyes then down she touched his cheek. Yasuhara held onto her hand, feeling her warmth and soft skin against his face. Slowly he lean to nuzzle his nose against hers and as both their eyes shut with their breath touching each other's lips. Yasuhara leaned closer to touch her lips then Mai kissed him back. Lightly they kiss repeatedly, she pulled him closer and buried her fingers into his hair and Yasuhara started to kiss her forehead then her cheeks then going down her neck. The electrifying sensation rushed in when they kissed deeply and touched each other's tongue. Mai lightly moaned which woke Yasuhara back to reality and slowly pulled away.

"Damn…I'm so...sorry." he apologized while his head turned down. His heart continued to beat rapidly and at the same time it ached. But he felt her warm palm against his hand and she said,

"Please…don't say that." she looked directly at him and held his face to look at her.

"Osamu-kun, you've always been the only person that made me this happy. You don't know how grateful I am to have you." she lightly giggled which lifted his spirits high and unexpectedly Mai pulled him closer and pushed him down the sofa and buried Yasuhara with her long brunette hair as she kissed him passionately. Surprised as always, Yasuhara yelped out her name.

"Mai…don't you think this is inappropriate?"

"Ha-ha, inappropriate! I can recall a certain someone who kissed me oh so passionately." she teased him while on top of him. Yasuhara's face blushed like the shades of a tomato, but took a deep breath and lifted his face to a smile.

"I see these years with me got you smarter." then later he gave his famous foxy grin and with all his strength he pinned her down.

"But not smart as I am." he winked at her, she enjoyed the playful Yasuhara. She was glad that he and her friends watched over her day and night just to make her happy. For a couple of minutes they fooled around by throwing their nearby pillows and when they got closer, Mai would start a pillow fight. And what minutes has already been hours with the room filled of laughter, Mai could never expect anything better than this.

Both were exhausted and Mai crashed into Yasuhara's chest as they lied in the carpet floor. He on the other hand was still awake, gently brushing her hair with his fingers again, he thought of how happy he is just making her this happy. He kissed her warm forehead and nuzzled her.

"And I'm so happy that I could make you this happy…I love you." he whispered, hoping she heard him.

So the two snuggled and slept for a good three hours and Yasuhara was the first to wake up then smiled at the slumbering Mai as he put his coat on her. But Mai flinched and turned then moan as her eyes opened she saw her companion giving her the brightest smile.

"Yasuhara...close your mouth...it's...too...bright." she muffled underneath the coat.

He tried to prevent himself from laughing by covering his lips and continued to look at her.

Mai went back to sleep and with his touch on her hair, she lightly snored.

"Just get some sleep my darling,...you need it." he whispered. Watching her, watching over her for five whole years and supporting her, loving her, and making her forget, was all worth it.

Yasuhara got up from where he was at and walked outside to the balcony, dialing the familiar number then waiting for it to ring it picked up.

"Hey, it's me..." he greeted.

* * *

Mina-san, thank you for reading was it surprising? Well hope you review it and see how this story goes!


	3. Despair

**Chapter 3**

"**Despair" **

**Mai's Point of View; 5 years ago**

_I could hear the alarm of my clock ringing into my ears as I irritably switched it off. How many times has it been with that thing waking me up every ten minutes? God, why waste my time going to school, there's nothing to look for. Getting up, my body had the habit waking up and getting ready for school, how miserable._

_Despite the dim light, clutter of papers, trash, and cloths scattering the whole floor as I walked slowly to turned the lights on. I started to head to the bathroom and take a bath._

_I lay my head against the tub, with my eyes directly on the ceiling it came to me._

_His azure eyes,…his stern yet elegant voice, his pale white skin,…and his smile…no, it was never his smile…it was his brother's smile._

_How could I've been so stupid? How could I raise my hopes sky high and believe Naru is a good person! Stupid, I'm such a hopeless idiot believing in all that crap!_

_My vision started to blur when I noticed my eyes drenched in my tears. Here comes the fireworks again,…how long was I here? My bare body felt heavy and I couldn't find a way to stand. Then again when his face started to reappear in my head my heart ached like hell…dammit...just go away! _

_How long will you haunt me? How long will you make me this sad? Don't you know how much I loved you to the point where I believe none of this would happen! Don't you know how much pain has Inflicted me since that day! God, through all those time,…why haven't you taken me away? Why this? Why must I suffer because of this significant person who's inconsiderate, selfish and fucked up!_

_I cried my eyes out as the water splashed on the floor when I started hitting my fist against the wall._

_Sometimes…I wish I would've never met him._

**End of P.O.V**

She arrived the school about fifteen minutes after the bell rang, not giving a damn whether the teacher or whoever would stop her and get on her case, making her way to her class and sat on her seat; which was always besides window. Her teacher continued his lecture and catching everyone's attention on him rather than the depressed student.

'Why am I here?' she asked herself once again.

'How long has it been since I last saw his face? I believe it's been over a month…ironic…today's was suppose to be the 2nd year I joined SPR.'

Placing her head down the desk, she closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

****Dream** **

Through the darkness, faint little lighten balls started to appear. Mai appeared to sit and as her eyes fluttered opened, she recognized the scenery and seemed not surprised about it.

In front of her appeared to be a familiar place and into the distant was a familiar silhouette.

"_I have already accepted his death…what I can't accept…" _

Naru's voice projected and hearing it caused a pinched in her heart as she watched her unforgettable memory replay.

She could see Naru's cold azure eyes with rain drops drenching down his cheeks as if he was crying.

'Naru…' as he walked pass by the image of her and she was let alone in Gene's grave.

The scene changed into the office which almost seemed empty. Naru watched outside the window despite the heavy rain slamming against the glass. He stood quiet.

"_Is there anything you need me to do?" _she asked.

"_No, you're done…you'll be receiving your check tomorrow." _he replied.

….

During the time, Mai couldn't do anything about Naru's decision. After all he was her boss…ex-boss. He wondered about the silence and looked back to her.

"_Is there something I can do for you?" _he asked in a stern tone. Mai looked at him directly in the eye and said,

"_Is this how it's going to end?…I mean don't you think this is all too quick?"_

"_Yeah…I did what I was suppose to be doing. There's no purpose staying here." _Mai's heart tighten and held back her tears.

"_Naru…yesterday you said you already accept his death…what did you mean when you said you didn't accept-"_

"_There's no point in telling you…it's nothing important."_ he cut her off.

"_I'm sorry…" _He looked at her and was about to brush pass by her, but Mai grabbed him by the arm and he stopped.

"_I know you think I don't understand anything, heck you always think so low of me." _she lifted her head up to look at him with determination and continued,

"_I just want to say, you should consider what people feel rather dwell in what you want people to think of what they are. Do you even know how much I care about you?"_

Naru continued to look at her and replied,

"_You're only wasting your breath, just get your stuff and leave."_

"_No, I'm not going to leave. I came all this way to let you know I'm here…please stop pushing me away." _a tear started to shed as she tried to hold back, but Naru roughly pushed her away.

"_Pushing away? Mai I never asked you to be there for me, do you even know how I feel!" _Naru started to raise his voice. He looked really irritated and looked to the side.

"_How stupid can you get? How stupid are you to compare me with my twin. Don't you know it annoys the hell out of me that you love my brother and see him in me?" _he continued with a cold tone.

"_I always thought that you can be a nice person, I always thought you would actually care for someone rather than yourself. It's an honest mistake!" _she started to cry when his voice got louder.

"_Let me tell you something Mai, you love my brother. And that's is something I can't accept , I don't give a damn if it was a mistake. Me a nice person, give me a break this is one thing people should differentiate between me and Gene. I take my job seriously and won't fall into stupid situations and-"_

**SLAP**

Naru felt a sharp pain against his cheek and instantly heheld onto it. Looking at Mai who looked angry and devastated she yelled,

"_How can you say that about your brother! Isn't this the reason you came to Japan? Didn't all the cases we've been through was to look for him? Wasn't using me to connect with him enough to show you care for him! He didn't want to die Naru he wanted to see his brother! I can't believe I put up with a selfish bastard like you, I can't believe I love the way you glare at me. I can't believe I love how you tell me to do stuff or make me feel annoyed." _slowly she backed away and wiped her face.

"_No, maybe it's true…maybe I was blind and fell in love with Gene. Why would I love an ungrateful person like you!" _with that Mai ran out of the door and left.

End

"Please no more…" Mai begged in a whispery sound. Her drenched eyes opened as she woke from a nightmare. Right in front of her was her teacher who had given her a a concern look.

"Taniyama-san,… I believe it's best you stay at the infirmary. You shouldn't force yourself to go to school when you're not feeling well." he requested not just to stop her from disrupting his class but pity her for living on her own and having to loose her job.

But before she could get up from her seat the PA system rang,

"Taniyama Mai-san from class 1F please report to the main office, I repeat; Taniyama Mai-san from class 1F please report to the main office. That's is all."

'What is it this time?' she asked herself as she got off her seat and leave her class. When she started coming back to school, exams and class works were assigned and teachers and the principal have been concern about her academically. Her guidance counselor had talked to her before and the only answer they have been receiving was she was going through a lot. She sighed how it will just be useless if they asked again and when she was going to slid the door open, she was surprise to see him in her school.

"Yasuhara-san." she called out his name, a sudden ache from her heart started once more as she thought why he came. The college student couldn't stand it any longer. Seeing her in this state, asking himself if she ate for the last couple of days or got any sleep. But so far all he could do now is try to be there for her…even though he deeply cares for her, she loves Naru.

"Taniyama-san I…" he stopped and gave her a reassuring smile then continued,

"I was wondering if this is a good time to ask you to come with me."

Mai looked at him strangely and asked,

"Why?"

Yasuhara could see the bags of her swollen eyes and how fragile she looked.

'Why must you torment yourself like this?' he asked her mentally. He adjusted his glasses and replied,

"Well, it's been over a month since we last saw you. Obviously we're worried about our friend."

She looked at him with a expressionless face and said in cold tone,

"If you say you guys we're so worried about me…then why did it take you all so long to figure out what I was being through."

His heart started to shatter into pieces, 'Why? Despite not knowing where she lived or where her school was, why didn't I at least try to be there for her.' he felt weight slowly going down from his eyes and felt Mai's hand brush a tear from his face.

"Why must you shed tears on what I say Yasuhara-san? Or was it what you did?" she asked melancholically. His eyes widen when she continue to brush the tears off his face.

Regardless the way she was talking, Yasuhara could see sadness, anger, and hate in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ta-Taniyama-san…I did my best to come back from Tokyo and look every bit of information of where you were." he explained…it may have been like stalking but Takigawa and the others were so out of reach it was hard for him to call them. Takigawa of all people should of know what was going on with Mai, why wasn't he there?

'I shouldn't blame Takigawa-san, I should stop thinking like that! But just look at yourself Mai, can't you see you're just hurting yourself!'

"You did all that and why?" she gave him more questions that seem to hurt him.

'Why because I love you!' he wanted to yell that out.

"Why? Taniyama-san we're friends and I came all this way to take you out of school and drive you to the next town to meet everyone else…you don't know how worried I was about you…it took me a lot of confidence to come here."

It's frustrating the way they were talking and Yasuhara couldn't take anymore of her depressing tone. She looked at him and continued her silence.

"I'm sorry Yasuhara-san, I know we haven't seen each other for quite a long time and the way I just talk to you is very rude." she deeply bowed and then she felt a firm palm on top of her forehead.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to listen to your cries…maybe this time…may I be there for you?" he softly asked.

Mai felt her heart tighten and she whimpered as she slowly straighten her back.

"I'm…so…sorry…I'm such an idiot…I'm…sorry." she started to sob her eyes out and then it became a bit louder. Yasuhara watched her and it made him thought how he has a reason to hate Naru. He hated him for making her put up for his selfishness, for hurting her this much. Asking himself why did she fall for a man like him. Slowly he walked closely to her and held her into his arms. Mai felt so relieve that she cried harder and held him back tightly.

"It's going to be okay Taniyama-san…I'm here for you."

he could smell the sweet yogurt on her hair as he traced his fingertips through it.

It was comforting, being hold into someone's arms and hearing them that they are there for you. Regrettably she wished it was Naru who hugs her and tell her these things. But sadly Naru pushed her away, he wouldn't even bother to come back. Even if he did, would it make a difference?

…

**5 years after**

She felt his hand brushing against her hair as he continued to call her name.

"Mai…Mai, it's time to wake up." he whispered to her ear as it tingle her awake. Lightly Mai opened her eyes and only finding Yasuhara in front of her. She groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Osamu…what do you want this time?" she moaned in complaint.

"For you to wake up, come on let's eat!" he replied as he kept shaking her slowly.

"Mou, why can't you just eat on your own." she cover her face with his coat that she was using as a blanket.

"Because…Takigawa-san wants to see you!" when she heard the monk and foster father she jolted up and yelled,

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bo-Bou-san! You called him already! WHY!" She freaked out, Yasuhara gave her a warm smile and poked her head.

"I've been trying to wake you up for half an hour and so I had no choice but to ruin the surprise." scratching her head, she began to stretched her arms out and gave a long yawn.

"That surprised me alright, how were you able to keep in contact after all these years?" she asked.

"He is your foster father of course I need to keep in touch with him. Not to mention a good friend don't you think?" he pointed out.

Yasuhara had already changed into his casual and waited for Mai to get ready.

"Ne, Osa-chan where exactly are we going to meet Bou-san?" she asked as she pulled her light orange blouse down from changing. Yasuhara turned and said,

"You remember the café I brought you to five years ago right? We planned on meeting there since it's the only place that is close by."

"I see,…" she smiled for a moment and then looked down fidgeting with her blouse.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…it's nothing to worry about I promise." she lied.

"It doesn't seem like it." he could tell.

Looking to the side she continues fidgeting and started to laugh nervously.

"Okay fine,…I'm just nervous that's all." she told the truth. Having not to see the monk for a really long time made her nervous. But then Yasuhara giggled and hugged her from behind.

"What's there to be nervous about? It's not like you're going to tell him you're pregnant or anything like that." he reassured her, though blushing she pinched his cheeks.

"Oi, oi…you better not say anything like that to him since he did trust you to come with me to America." he laughed and hugged her tightly at the same time cover his face in her long brown hair.

"Don't worry…it's you I worry about. And might I say you look awfully gorgeous I could-"

"Yeah right pervert don't you think about it." she cut in what he was about to say.

"Aw, I wasn't even thinking about that stuff…" he wined.

"Sure…" she looked away and thought of how cute he was whenever he wines.

"Ne…"

"What now Osamu…" she called him by his first name.

"Can I…kiss you." he asked softly.

Mai's heart skipped a beat and quickly replied.

"No!"

"Eh…weren't you enjoying it last night?" he felt his heart sank and wanted to weep.

"I didn't say I was enjoying it right?"

"But…didn't we…"

She smiled and faced him, loving the way was acting she giggled and said,

"We should get going now, we don't want them to wait very long ." she walked away and to the door and her partner sighed and said to himself,

"She's so damn cute…"

**[OUTSIDE]**

Having Yasuhara behind him, Mai wondered what was that dream about.

'After all this, why did I suddenly dreamed about…what happened five years ago?'

Looking up the clear blue sky for a couple of seconds she turned to Yasuhara who seemed to be watching her.

"You seem to be quiet." she claimed.

"It's just a beautiful day, I haven't seen the sky like this in a long time."

Cheerfully she grab a hold of his hand and cried out,

"And with a beautiful day what's great with is it without singing to it?"

She then started to sing 'Escape' by Enrique Ingesias and Yasuhara started to laugh.

"Of all songs you picked that?" he asked.

"Well duh…that's song has been playing in my head for quite a while."

They then reached the train station and with there time spent they reminisce about the fun times and with hands held tightly, Mai surprised him with a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just because…" she giggled.

"So, it's okay for you to kiss me but not okay to kiss you…?"

"Exactly." she said bluntly.

"How cruel…my girlfriend really doesn't love me." he started to cry when all she did was sweat dropped.

…

"So, here we are…the café." she awed then suddenly ran to the door.

'And you said you were nervous.' he said to himself.

Opening the door she cried out;

"Bou-san!" but unexpectedly she saw a male toddler in front of her.

With light brown eyes and long hair that resembles the monk, she was surprised and said,

"Ah! Is Bou-san your papa!"

The toddler continued to look at her and answered,

"Bou-san?…Kiitsuke…I'm Kiitsuke."

"Well,…well if isn't my beloved daughter." a smirk appeared on the monks lips as he looked at her.

She smiled and said,

"It's been a long time since then isn't?"

They looked at one another and then Mai suddenly tackled him down for a hug.

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Both gladly said in unison.

Yasuhara came in and was glad both the father and daughter had already started and it seemed like only yesterday that they had seen each other. Takigawa looked at him and grabbed him by the neck to pull his cheeks.

"Yasuhara, I haven't seen your face for a long time. Have you been taking good care of my daughter in America? She better not be here to tell her she's pregnant." Takigawa was glad to see him.

"I should be worried about you. How many kids have you had already with Ayako-san." he gave him a comeback.

"Keh, as much as we can handle and what are you talking about we only have three you idiot."

While the boys were having their moment, Kiitsuke grabbed Mai's hand and said,

"Onee-chan…mama and the others want to see you."

There sitting by a table, two women were sitting in front of one another and man was standing besides one.

"Mama! Onee-chan is here!"

"Oh my God…" her eyes widen and couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"What? You never seen a mother with her kids before?" Ayako gave her a tease but still gave a loving smile.

"It looks like you're doing well Taniyama-san." John greeted. The three looked so different with Ayako seemed to stopped using makeup, Masako grew her hair and is caring a newborn and John looked taller and fatherly.

"Y-you guys…wow…you guys have your own family. It's amazing!" she was happy that her friends lived a life they wanted to and happily.

"Thanks, I guess we won't expect Mai to be a mother yet?" Masako asked with a sincere smile. Mai went up to her and looked at the medium's newborn.

"Masako…she's adorable. What's her name?"

"We name her Alice…and this is my son Yorito." she pointed out her son who was sitting besides her.

Both her children inherited her hair color but her son had sky blue eyes.

"Aaah…well whoever is, the father is lucky to have you three." Mai awed and John gasped then looked away from the mothers laughed

"That's cruel…" he whimpered.

Ayako and Masako looked at each other and laughed at Mai.

"What?"

"I don't know if Yasuhara told you but…John is my husband." Masako explained.

"Huh?" Mai was confused…she then put two and two together and then,

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT? NO WAY!" she cried in disbelief and again John, as a father fell in deep depression and hid in a corner.

"Am I being make fun of today?" he asked himself as his son continues to poke him.

"My, my let me introduce you to my children." Ayako offered and looked at her two kids and signaled them a nod.

"I'm…Kiitsuke…and I'm four years old." the son bowed.

"And…I'm Fubuki…I'm three years old." bowed the daughter who resembles more of Ayako with lighter hair.

Mai patted both their heads and introduced herself as well.

After the introduction, they were seated down conversed like they use to and laugh about the old times they had spent together.

"Ne, ne, I wonder…what happened after we left?" Mai asked her friends and then Masako volunteered sharing.

"Well after you left Ayako almost killed Takigawa-san after finding out she was pregnant with Kiitsuke-kun."

"Don't you think she's more interested what happened between you and John." the monk took a sip of his iced coffee as he winked. Masako blinked once and blushed crazy.

"Oh yeah Masako…how did you two hook-up and at a young age?"

"Well…you see…"

"She visited the church," John explained for her then continued,

"I was there helping out Tojou-san supervising the children…and I guess we got to know more one another."

As the group did their catching up, Mai never felt so happy that this is happening…after five year they still kept in touch and the fact that their friendship was so strong…she was grateful to have them…grateful that she didn't continue living in the dark.

**Naru's Side**

Looking outside the window as he waited for people to get out the shuttle, he gave out a sigh and then a sudden flashed back ran through his mind.

"_How can you say that about your brother! Isn't this the reason you came to Japan? Didn't all the cases we've been through was to look for him? Wasn't using me to connect with him enough to show you care for him! He didn't want to die Naru he wanted to see his brother! I can't believe I put up with a selfish bastard like you"_

Feeling his heart clench he held it tight and didn't notice a woman calling out to him.

"Excuse me…sir…hello?"

Snapped back to reality he noticed he was blocking the way and jolted to the side and bowed.

"I'm sorry…"

Realizing the airport was filled with people he made is way through immigration, passed it and then went out. Calling him out was an elder man who offered to take his luggage and put it right besides him with the rest of the luggage that belonged to other travelers. He already bought his ticket handed it the elder who gave him a piece of a sticker that had the same number when he placed it on his luggage. Instructing him to stay in a line like the others he looked around the area really believed nothing had changed since he left.

Getting on the bus to his destination, he looked out the window once more and the bus was ready to take off. Looking thorough the vast ocean he haven't seen boats and isolated beaches in a long time. Rice field in most corners, houses cramped together, and parks filled with bamboo and oak trees.

"Brother…call me crazy." he whispered.

Oliver Davis is back in Japan and this time to find himself and what he had lost.


	4. Revelations

**Hey there! Long time no see I guess hahah ^_^ **

**Well for those who were interested in this fic thanks for staying and for the patience. And by the way this chapter contains lemons...but it's actually my first full on lemon and I'm not very good at it 0_0 **

**So I hope you enjoy reading**

* * *

**Atonement – Chapter 4: Revelations**

Parting ways with their friends, Mai and Yasuhara were making their way back to the office.

"I can't believe being gone for a couple of years, they've already started to have a their own family." Astonished when she saw her friends happily married and a family of their own. But then again, she was really happy for all of them and she still couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Does it make you stop and think about having your own?" Yasuhara asked as he started to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I always wonder how our first child would be." She lifted her finger to her chin and thought if it would be a boy or a girl. As for Yasuhara he was a bit startled on what he just heard.

"Did you just say _our_ first child!" Mai began to smirk and looked away, to him that meant yes. He gave her a really tight hug and carried her with joy.

"Yasuhara calm down! I mean put me down this is embarrassing!" She giggled.

"How can I calm down, I'm just really happy Mai! I can never be this happy right now..." he finally put her down then continued with his hands on her cheeks.

"Because I have you, and god I love you so much!" Mai turned redder and redder but kept her smile, as for Yasuhara he was like a little kid excited that it was Christmas and wanted to say how much he loves the woman in front of him so much. He took a step back forward, had both had his hands around his mouth and hollered;

"I LOVE YOU MAI TANIYAMA! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU!"

Mai felt really touched and happy about it that she did the same thing and answered back;

"I LOVE YOU TOO OSAMU YASUHARA!" He looked at her soft brown eyes and smile then thank god once more that they're together. Since it was a rude to yell in a neighborly area in Japan, he grabbed her by the hand they dashed away.

Finally they reached the office and went in, and then both dropped to the carpet floor.

"That was fun and exciting!" she squealed in extreme excitement as she wipe the sweat off her face.

"Tell me about it, hearing your voice; you sound really happy." he replied and looked at her. She turned to the side and looked back at him then smiled again.

"I am, and honestly I can never be this happy right now because I have you." his eyes widen then he began to pinch her cheeks.

"Isn't that a bit cheesy?" he teased her. She squealed to let his finger go of her cheek and he let her lie on his arm.

"-sighs- I wish we a have home to stay in soon, I'm really not the type to bring my job home." she hoped.

"Yeah, you've always wanted a simple yet sweet house with a fence and a terrace where you can have tea right?" she nodded then added,

"Not to mention with a big backyard filled with trees and flowers." he smiled then asked her to close her eyes.

"This better not be a tickle attack or I swear..." with her eyes shut, she felt a cold well shaped object against her hands and slowly she opened her eyes. They both sat up and Mai wondered about the keys in her hands.

"It's the keys to our new home." Yasuhara revealed the surprise and Mai was speechless. He expected the reaction and took out his phone then went through his photos and showed her the house she dreamed of.

"Let's say I saved up to give this to you as an early wedding gift. Not far from here and not far to see our friends, I designed the house myself with your ideas you told me and I've check the history of the land too...so you don't have to worry about ghost haunting you." She still couldn't believe it and to the point she started to cry.

"Mai, what's wrong?" He held her from behind tried to wipe her tears out of her eyes.

"This is just so overwhelming,..." she stopped then leaned herself against him.

"I love it, I don't think words can explain it right now Yasuhara I-" he held her tighter and buried his face in her long brown hair.

"I'm glad you love it, you don't really need to explain it. As long as you're happy, it makes me happy as well." he whispered.

She turned around and softly kissed him, as he felt her lips against his; he kissed her in return. Each time they shared their lips to one another, it felt calming and sweet as if they wanted to enjoy the moment right now. Slowly she went to kiss his cheeks, trailing off into his ears and whispered;

"Yasuhara I love you..." A smile lifted upon his face when he heard those words from her, because each time she said that she loves him is like falling in love over and over again. Holding her closer and feeling her body against his hands he whispered back;

"I love you too Mai." he went to kiss her neck and it was electrifying. She held onto his back tighter and as he went back and forth on her neck to her shoulder, he lightly slid his tongue on her neck. She moaned and they stopped for a moment to look into each other's eyes, within two minutes they were on a cushioned blanket and he let her head rest on a small pillow.

Yasuhara kneeled on top of her and when they continued what they started, she took out his sweater revealing his pale biceps and slowly he unbuttoned her blazer while kissing her. He finally slid his tongue into her mouth as she opened, she touched his and it felt so intense. As their skin touch, it was another step for them to want to keep going, taking their time undressing they felt, taste, and smell each other. She moaned out his name as he made his way back to her neck and started to gently suck it. Mai buried her fingers into his hair and the aroma he wore greatly aroused her. He then slid his hand down her skirt and caressed his hands on her warm thighs.

"Mmmh~ Yasu-aah!" her gentle moan excites him as he continues to have his hands on her; slowly he drifts his hand to her hair and whispers how much he loves her. How much she meant the world to him, and every sentence made her ears tingle, her heart racing then her body reacting to his every touch. Mai could feel his erection rubbing against hers, gently she push him enough to see his eyes once more.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. She smiled and brushed his bangs to the side.

"No, just thinking…" Yasuhara tilted his head to the side and waited for her to continue.

"You remember when we slept in the same bed for the first time and you…uh freaked me out?" a sudden flashback came into his head and he blushed I embarrassment.

"It's normal!" he cried then turned to the side, "Sides…I couldn't help it…you were really sexy in that gown of yours and it just happened NATURALLY." The brunette giggled at her lover and kissed him on the forehead. Taking his glasses off his face, she took his hand and kissed his knuckles and placed the palm on her cheek.

"Throughout all the years we've been through…since the day I've met you, to our last case, from what I went through cause of Naru to me being yours. I've never been this happy for you saving me." It's been years since he heard that name and to this day didn't like what he did. He hated him before but as time went by and Mai was his, he had to man up and put it aside. He leaned his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose.

"What matters to me now, is that you are no longer sad. I will never let you experience that sadness ever again." She smiled and immediately kissed him, continuing to put her tongue inside his mouth. Mai's spark made him rub himself against hers and played with her breast. Wrapping her legs around his torso he slid from her neck into suckling on her breast. Letting out a pleasuring moan his erection continued to grow suddenly he gasped when he felt her petite hand wrapping it. Sighing in pleasure he grabbed a hold on the sheets and gripped it. His back shuddered by every stroke and couldn't help himself but drag his fingers into her. Rubbing the sensitive areas made her call out his name and he made his way with his middle finger. Her wetness was enough to rub on the top that she yelped and hold out his arm where she was touching her. Panting, she gave him the look of desire and wanted him.

Yasuhara brought his tongue to her mouth and slid himself within her soaked barriers. Groaning from his lengths and how tight it was she held onto to him as tight as she could until it was completely inside her.

"Oh Mai," he moaned as he gently rubbed himself in her. Her wetness covered him entirely as it dripped out; she pulled him closer and closer then whispered to go faster. Putting a bit pressure her moans got louder and it couldn't help but arouse him more and more. She caressed his chest then kissed neck, his smell was enticing as she licked his collarbone she nibbled and suckled on one spot. Mai had a thing with biting Yasuhara whether it's painful or gentle he didn't mind. The love making continued to get intense and she found herself on top of him, every push and pull started to get rough, with the pillows all over the place and only a sheet that could protect them from rug burn, Mai arched her back with Yasuhara holding on her silky thighs.

"Haaah, ah,…Y-Yasu…Osa…" she moaned and yelped out all the pain and pleasure she's feeling. Her partner knew the signs when he felt her digging her nails into his arms. Yasuhara pushed her down and thrust her. He shuddered and wiped the sweat off her face then kissed her cheeks.

She suddenly cocked her head forward and held onto him tight as she tried her best to not moan too loud by closing her mouth. He let her release her side of pressure and as soon as she could finished he held onto her as well sighed in relief. Both perspiring and begging for air, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her once again in the forehead. He loves her and she loves him their happiness was like a never ending wildfire. Cuddling him, she felt slightly dizzy and tired. Closing her eyes completely she could hear her lover silently snoring. She smiled then nestled herself in comfort thinking how lucky she is to have him.

* * *

**- Naru's side –**

Staring at the buildings and streets light of the subtle city from the patio, he exhaled smoke from his lips. He couldn't sleep her haunting eyes and the sound of her voice kept him from resting. Flicking the ashes off of his cigarette, he returned the semi-addicting substance to his mouth. After coming from the airport, he rented a room at Hilton decided to get some rest before visiting his brother.

But how could he sleep wondering what she's up to through those five years? Did she move on with her life? Or if she's even here in Japan. Naru is a realistic person and majority of the time he would think of the worst. He knew he broke her heart, he knew very well that he ditched her and even made her look like an idiot. All in all they were in bad terms and regretted doing so. It was his overgrown jealousy and his pride that he knew she was in love with Gene. The illusion of his other half, his light, his bright personality is what made her believe or even hope he was like that. But ironically he's not a delusional optimist nor will be like him.

He remembered discussing this with Lin and Madoka who just entered the discussion; both agreed it was his ego that drove Mai away.

"_You need to accept the fact she admitted her mistake. Naru, maybe it was wrong that Gene manipulated Mai to think of you as your twin. But if it wasn't for him…don't you think Mai would not be the person she is today?" _the concerned mentor explained. She was right, he felt a firm palm against his shoulder, looked up at Lin.

"_Know for a fact that it's been five years, she may not be the person she was before. Note that she may or may not have moved on. From what I've heard, there was a point when she decided to lose all contacts with the rest of the members of SPR."_

Pressing the tip of his cigarette on the ash tray, he thought what the two had said and decided what he wants. And that is just to see her again.

* * *

**::PREVIEW::**

Yasuhara: You want to visit Gene?

Mai: If that's alright with you I thou-

*cell phone rings, Mai picks up*

Mai: Oh hey Masako, what's up?

Masako: I'm sorry to be a bother Mai...would it be alright if you watch over Alice and Yorito? Their nanny has fallen ill and at the moment John and I are in an interview.

Mai: Sure! Actually I would love it if they come over.

Yasuhara: *carries Yorito* You can just call me Papa how's that?

Mai: Papa? ^_^"


End file.
